Tension
by Petchricor
Summary: Between the heat, Sarge and now having to share a room with Grif, Simmons has been on edge. But Grif knows just how to fix that
1. Relieving the Tension

**This is only the second lemon I've ever written, so please cut me a little slack.**

* * *

The passed few weeks had been absolute torture in the canyon. The heat had always made them a little snappy from time to time but this was something else entirely, Grif could tell because Simmons had just stormed off after yelling at Sarge about what a terrible leader it was. Yup. Something was definitely fucked up. Of course, it could be the fact that only a few weeks ago they had gotten stuck in this place yet again and there was no way out as far as they could see, that was pretty frustrating, but then again it could also be the fact that Sarge had just made it so they had to share a room to make room for Donut, who was tired of sleeping in the closet. Grif decided on the second one. What confirmed Simmons asshatness was when Grif went down at night, or whatever classified as night in this hellhole.

Simmons was passing back and forth and hadn't put a shirt on yet, which wasn't right. Simmons was insecure so he always dressed quickly so there wasn't a chance of Grif seeing him without a shirt and/or pants on. But when Grif walked in Simmons didn't do anything, he just kept pacing with his shirt in his hand with his brows knit together. He wasn't mumbling, he was just kinda pacing angrily. Grif rolled his eyes. Simmons's main problem was that he never relaxed, in any way. Grif swore he didn't even really get any rest when he slept. Grif shook his head with a sigh. That was going to have to be fixed. Of course, Grif couldn't suggest anything that Simmons would listen too, and in this state he might just yell at Grif outright and get it all over with. So, time for plan B.

Grif walked over to his bed and pulled a box out from under it, taking a roll of duct tape out. He pulled out a strip and kicked the box back under his bed. He turned to look at Simmons, who was still pacing like an idiot, and rolled his eyes. What a prick. Grif walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him. Simmons opened his mouth to speak but only a mumble came out passed the duct tape. Simmons glared and Grif ignored him. Grif put a hand over Simmons' chest and shoved him forward. Simmons tried to pushed passed Grif but, despite having extra weight, Grif was stronger than Simmons was and easily shoved him forward so he fell back onto his bunk.

Simmons moved to get up, eyes going wide when Grif pinned him down. Grif ignored Simmons pointed look that contained fear and a question and bit down on his neck. Simmons let out a startled squeak from behind the duct tape and shivered when Grif ran a hand along his stomach. Well, it was a good thing he hadn't put his shirt on yet. Made things a lot easier. Grif sucked on the skin on Simmons' neck while his left hand undid his pants. Simmons squirmed under him, hands pushing halfheartedly against his chest as he whimpered. Grif got Simmons' pants undone and slipped them off, his squirming made it a bit difficult but he managed.

Grif reached down and put pressure on the bulge forming under Simmons' boxers, making him groan and shudder. Grif noticed that Simmons had stopped squirming like he wanted out, his hands no longer really pushing up against Grif chest for escape. Good, that made it whole lot easier. Grif spilled Simmons' boxers off with much more ease than his pants and tossed it away. Simmons shivered but Grif elected to ignore it as his hand ran along his stomach again. Grif kissed downwards from Simmons' neck, biting lightly here and there. Simmons squirmed but this was more in anticipation than discomfort. Grif ran his tongue over Simmons' nipple and got a throaty groan in return. Grif used his hand to tweak the other as his other hand ran down.

Simmons let out a loud moan from behind the tape and his back arched when Grif grabbed his member, rubbing a thumb over the tip. Grif started to move his hand and Simmons' entire body shuddered at the sensations running through it, another moan came from him and Simmons squeezed his eyes shut. Grif ran his teeth over Simmons' side and got a shiver as a response. Grif made sure to keep his hand moving as he kissed over Simmons' chest, taking note that he had a salty taste. Grif licked over his collarbone and Simmons bit his lip under the tape, nails digging into Grif's chest through his shirt. Grif sped up his hand and Simmons let out a soft whimper, gripping tightly to Grif's shirt.

Grif bit down on his collarbone and felt Simmons squirm a little as his muscles tensed. Grif noted that Simmons didn't have a lot of stamina, he could already feel his stomach clenching under him. He moved his hand faster and Simmons groaned, throwing his head back. Grif moved his head up and bit down on his neck again, smirking when Simmons squeaked in surprise, the squeak turned into a whimper and Simmons held tight to Grif's shirt, his head leaning forward now as Grif licked his collarbone again. Simmons made a noise that was something between a word and a moan and Grif gave one final squeeze, watching Simmons throw his head back and give out one last moan at the feeling as he released.

Simmons body shuddered and Grif watched the tension practically melt out of him, his hands releasing Grif's shirt and lying on his own chest. His eyes closed and he let out a sort of sigh through his nose. That went exactly as planned. Grif smiled softly and softly kissed Simmons' neck, licking here and there but resisting the urge to bite, that time was over. At least, for now. Simmons leaned his head back a bit for him, breathing unevenly. Grif reached a hand up and took the tape off, letting Simmons take in deep breaths through his mouth. He tossed the tape away and continued to kiss Simmons' neck, going across the expansion of skin gently.

"Better?" Grif murmured gently. Simmons gave a soft nod and a lazy, hummed reply. "Good." Grif gave one last kiss near Simmons' ear and pulled back, looking down at Simmons. His eyes were still closed, his muscles still relaxed and he had a lazy smile that put Grif's to shame. Much better. "Rest. You need it." Grif got off and covered Simmons, who curled up under the blankets and Grif turned the lights off, going to bed himself.

* * *

**And that's a wrap~  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. Just the Way You are

**The totally planned second chapter...I have too much time on my hands and too much of an active imagination...**

* * *

Simmons and Grif never spoke about what happened but the difference in Simmons was apparent to everyone. He apologized to Sarge and went back to being his normal self despite the heat and having to share a room with Grif. Simmons even seemed more comfortable with it, Grif even caught him shirtless a few times, he always put a shirt on quickly but he didn't seem as paranoid as before. But after another month or so, things starting getting tense and angry again. Grif decided not to wait until he yelled at Sarge again this time though, that hadn't been fun to endure and watching Simmons make sad puppy eyes whenever Sarge's back was turned made him want to puke. So, when Simmons snapped at Donut and stormed off, Grif figured that was far enough.

"What do you want?" Simmons growled when Grif entered the room. Grif turned and saw Simmons sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a book. He hadn't even looked up at him. And he was shirtless again, Grif must have magical timing. Grif raised a brow and didn't answer, walking over to his own bunk. "I asked you a question jackass."

"And I figured the answer was obvious. I live here." Simmons rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Grif pulled his box out and removed another strip of tape. Last time he used it because he didn't want to listen to Simmons talking through it all, because he would do that, this time he was going to use it as a hint. Grif walked over and stood behind Simmons, reaching around him and attaching the tape to the edge of his hand. Simmons stared at it for a long moment, not answering. There was no way he didn't get this, this hint was obvious as hell and if he didn't get it Grif was seriously just going to punch him in the face. Simmons looked back at Grif.

"Seriously?" Grif rolled his eyes. "You could do better than _that_ jackass." Grif raised both eye brows, Simmons actually catching him off guard, and watched the maroon soldier put the book away and grab the tape. "You don't like me mouthing off, is that right?" Grif smirked and snickered. "I'm not an idiot. Geez." Simmons put the tape over his mouth and gave Grif a 'happy-now?' face. Grif just nodded and put a hand on Simmons' chest, pushing him back against the wall. Simmons looked at him, confused.

"Relax asshat, we're doing something different this time around," Grif said in his best purr. Simmons shivered at the tone. Grif bit Simmons' neck and Simmons grabbed his shoulders, shuddering. Grif removed Simmons pants and was thankful when he kicked them away himself. Grif played around with the elastic band on Simmons' boxers and licked along his neck, biting down on his pulse point. Simmons groaned and leaned his head back against the wall, Grif nibbled along the front of his throat and felt the vibrations when he groaned. Grif smirked and pulled his boxers down, letting Simmons kick them away. Grif removed his mouth from Simmons' skin. "Hands up by your head. Don't ask, just do it." Simmons looked puzzled but raised his hands up against the wall. "Perfect."

Grif kissed down Simmons' chest, his right hand running along his inner-thigh, making the other soldier squirm a bit with a soft whimper. Grif smirked and continued to kiss downward, he could hear Simmons digging his nails into the wall and repressed a snicker. Grif stopped at Simmons' stomach and hopped down, grabbing his member and taking it into his mouth. Simmons let out a surprise squeal and it turned into a groan. Grif took more of him in and sucked, Simmons' body shuddered and he moaned heavily. Grif smirked as he felt a hand tangle in his hair and he ran his tongue along Simmons' length, getting another moan in response.

Grif felt Simmons' other hand in his hair, the sounds Simmons was making different from the last time. Louder, heavier, almost more desperate in a way. Grif raised a hand and used it to massage Simmons' balls, getting a whole new sound to from behind the tape, almost like a soft scream and he heard Simmons lean his head back against the wall. Grif raised his other hand to Simmons' stomach and took more into his mouth, sucking harder. Simmons gripped Grif's hair tighter in his fingers. Grif rolled his tongue over the tip and got a loud moan in return. Grif carefully ran his teeth along it and Simmons gave another soft scream, his body shuddering. Stomach tightening already? They really needed to work on that.

Grif ran his tongue along it again and moved back a bit, moving his hand from his balls to the bit of his member Grif didn't have in his mouth. His stomach tightened again and Grif moved back, swallowing what Simmons sent into his mouth. It was Grif's turn to shudder as he removed his mouth, a bit of white hanging onto his lips. Simmons's whole body shudder and Grif quickly stood, taking Simmons' arms before he collapsed. Grif smiled and helped Simmons over to the bed, sitting him down. Simmons removed the tape, panting.

"What, the hell, was that?" Grif laughed.

"It's called a blowjob jackass. What rock did you grow up on?" Simmons glared tiredly and Grif chuckled. Simmons groaned and laid back, Grif shook his head but stopped when he saw that look. He sighed. Oh great, that 'what-are-they-thinking-about-me' face. "Simmons, look at me." Simmons looked over at Grif, who looked right back seriously. "I don't care, all right? This is the second time I've seen you bare, I see the scars and those little marks all over." Simmons went dark red and looked away. "And, like I said, I don't care about them. As far as I'm concerned, you'll always be my pretty boy." Grif stood and walked over to his bunk and left what he meant up to Simmons. Insult or pet name, didn't matter which.

Grif changed into his pajamas and after a while heard Simmons do the same, neither one speaking. Grif felt like the air had become thick though, as if something that hadn't been said needed to be said, but whatever that was he didn't know. But the tension was going to kill him if it wasn't relieved. Grif looked over his shoulder at Simmons, who was looking through his shirts with a blank expression on his face. Grif frowned and walked over to him. Simmons looked up at him and froze, not speaking. Grif looked right at him, then grabbed Simmons' wrists and pulled him so that Simmons was facing him, palm up.

"The only scars that bug me are these." Simmons looked down at his self-arm scars, some from before the war that hadn't quite faded and some more recent. He looked away in shame, his face going red. "Because they're something ugly on something beautiful." It was poetic and stupid and cheesy, but right now he didn't give a shit, the pain on Simmons' face was making his stomach turn. He raised Simmons' right wrist and kissed them, each one, gently and carefully, turning his hand if he had to so he could get them all. Simmons watched in silence as he did, then again as he did it to his left wrist. He held Simmons wrists still and looked at him, seeing pain in his eyes. "I like you just how you are, Sims."

That's when he shattered. Simmons had always held together in front of everyone, not letting his poker face drop to reveal anything. After years of rejection, lies, backstabbing and pain, he built a wall around himself to keep everyone out. Grif had gotten the closest but the wall still stood erected around his heart. But in this moment it all shattered and fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Simmons practically flung himself at Grif, holding on tight and crying his heart out. Grif held him firmly and rubbed his shoulders, letting him cry. Grif sighed and put an arm under Simmons' legs, lifting him up princess style and sitting on the bed, holding him close.

"I know buddy, I know," Grif whispered, holding him tight. Simmons buried his face in the crook of Grif's neck and let it out, all the years of keeping it all in. Grif swore that if Sarge ever made Simmons cut himself again, the old man was going to get a bullet wound to the foot, or the knee, or maybe even the head, Grif wasn't being very picky. After a few minutes Simmons had stopped crying and they sat there, neither moving in the comfortable silence. Simmons finally shifted and looked up at Grif, sitting up and kissing him. Grif leaned in and put his hands on either side of Simmons' face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. They pulled back. "Simmons, do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" Simmons nodded. "Ok." Grif laid down on his back and Simmons laid on top of him, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes.

"Hey, Grif?" Grif nodded with a grunt. "Thanks." Grif smiled softly and kissed Simmons' forehead. Simmons smiled and snuggled down with a happy sigh.

* * *

**And that's a wrap~  
**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, singing off ;)**


End file.
